Determining the price of a drug can be relevant for a variety of purposes. Historically, a price of a drug has been determined based on a benchmark called the “average wholesale price.” The average wholesale price, or “AWP”, is established and published by First Data Bank based on information it receives from wholesalers of drugs. However, AWP may not continue to be a reliable and/or readily available benchmark for pricing generic drugs; accordingly, methods and systems for pricing drugs based on AWP as a benchmark may no longer be effective for determining a price of a generic drug. Therefore, a need exists for new and innovative methods and pricing generic drugs.